Another Day
by Master Of The Day
Summary: A look into a day shared between Uzumaki Naruto and Sasuke Uchiha. NxS first fic 5,000 words exactly xP


_**First one-shot, first lemon, first fic actually ^^**_

_**Pairing: NaruSasu**_

_**Warnings: Yaoi (MxM), lemon, language**_

_**Beta: Un-beta'd**_

_**Disclaimer: No matter how much my brain farts, I can't think of ways to overthrow Kishi-Sensei**_

_**Auhtor: Master Of The Day**_

_**Summary: A look into one day shared between Uzumaki Naruto and Sasuke Uchiha. See how their relationship strengthens through each day.**_

_**Title: Another Day**_

Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves. A beautiful place, beautiful scenery that would make any tourist or local resident stare in wonderment, beautiful people, not just outside pretty but kind and generous people. These are the kinds of people that live in Konoha. There is no hateful gossip, no evil glances, everyone worked hard to make ends meat, everyone fell in love with whomever they chose, there was no clan ambitions for young heirs, no arranged marrages. So all in all, Konoha was a brilliant and beautiful place to live.

Uchiha Sasuke, 21 year old business man groaned in his sleep, turning away form the suns early morning rays that threatened to awaken him from his peaceful slumber.

"Naru, go close the blinds." He grumbled in a still half asleep voice. The body of the person next to him turned, also trying to avoid getting hit with the beams of light that were shining through the open blinds of the bedroom.

"No, you do it." An equally, if not a little rougher, Uzumaki Naruto, 20 year old musician replied.

Sasuke sighed, if neither one would volunteer to get out from under the comfortably warm sheets and close the blinds then he was never going to get back to sleep. With a sigh he pushed himself up onto his forearms and opened his eyes, bracing himself for the day to come. It was a Sunday so he didn't have work, which is also why he didn't wan't to be woken up so early by the damned sun. He looked over Naruto's snoozing body to the alarm clock that rested on the bedside table, the numbers read 10:45 AM. A little earlier than what he would have liked but he might as well get up now.

Flopping back onto the bed quite un-gracefully, he turned to his side, swinging his legs out of the sheets and placing his feet onto the cold wood flooring of the his and Naruto's shared bedroom. He sweeped his hands down his face, trying to shake off the last remnants of sleep that were just calling him back to bed to snuggle closer up to his blonde boyfriend. He smiled in spite of himself, never would he have thought that he, Uchiha Sasuke, ice prince of Konoha, would ever be in a relationship with Uzumaki Naruto, the one person that he could trust, the person that could open his emotions and un-freeze his supposedly frozen heart. Naruto was truly the person that he held the strongest bond with.

He stood on tired legs and headed for the bathroom that connected with the bedroom. He shivered as his feet tapped across the cold tile of the bathroom floor. He checked himself in the mirror, deciding that this was certainly the worst case of bed hair he'd ever had. He shook his head with a smirk and turned to the shower, turning the knob he let the water flow for a minute until it was at the preferred temperature. Making sure he had a towels to dry himself with, he stripped of the sweat pants and boxers that he had worn to bed last night, throwing them into the hamper next to sink. He stepped into the already steaming shower and sighed as the hot water flowed over his body.

Naruto still lay in bed, he could hear the shower running but he was determined to get at least another hour of sleep before he had to get up and do actually _do_something. His eyes had just drifted closed as sleep was pulling him closer and closer to the edge, that was until Sasuke emerged from the bathroom, thumping, quite loudly for someone so petite, across the hardwood flooring. The blonde burried his face into the pillow, he knew that if he looked up he would see his alabaster boyfriend drying his hair with one towel with another towel hanging dangerously low on hips, how did he know this? It was always like, this was really the only routine part of their relationship, the mornings. Sasuke would wake up, shower, get changed, head down stairs and make breakfast. Naruto would feign sleep, try to catch a glimpse of his half naked boyfriend, watch him get changed, watch him leave and Naruto would always follow a couple of minutes after.

Naruto tilted his head to the right, only an inch, not disturbing his body position lest he want to be discovered and dragged out of bed by the Uchiha raven. His right eye peeked open, if you weren't looking too closely you wouldn't think it was open at all. Of course Naruto was correct in his assumption, Sasuke stood in front of the wardrobe with a towel sat atop his head and a towel wrapped around his slim waist. Now don't get Naruto wrong, Sasuke might be slim but he had enough power in a punch to put Naruto in his place if Sasuke thought he got too annoying, which surprisingly happened quite alot, although Naruto couldn't understand how explaining the wonders of Internet porn was annoying.

Sasuke had fished out his outfit for the day, since he didn't have work he was aloud to go casual, but he did enjoy looking presentable unlike his boyfriend who insisted that orange was the colour of Jesus's robe and there for is a holy colour and should be worn by everyone. The Uchiha had decided to go with dark jeans, not too tight, not too baggy and a plain navy blue t-shirt. He ruffled the towel in his hair a few times, to get rid of any excess water that might still cling to his dark and naturally spiky locks. He threw the towel aside, noting to pick it up as he left the room and slipped the t-shirt over his head.

This was the part Naruto loved, although he never got to see the front, he always got court side seats to see the back. Sasuke unhooked the towel from his waist, kicking it over to land next to the other previously used towel. He turned the top half of his body to grab the folded jeans and boxers that he had placed on the bed, he thought he had noticed Naruto close his eye but shook it off as his imagination and lack of caffeine. Bending down he placed both his feet into the leg holes of the boxers, it was easier this way, he wasn't going to risk Naruto waking up to see him hoping about the room trying to get his other leg into his boxers. Pulling them up over muscular, strong legs to sit at firm and slightly feminine hips. He then took the jeans and went through the same process as the boxers, minus the damned button that kept escaping his grasp due to wet fingers and the indent it left on his thumb when he did eventually catch it.

Naruto closed his eye again, after almost being caught he had to be more careful. Now that the show was over he knew that he'd have to get up soon for breakfast, he swore his stomach was talking to him. He heard Sasuke open a drawer on the other side of the room, getting socks he supposed, most of the house was filled with wood flooring and it was always nice to have something warm on your feet instead of the usually cold laminate.

Sasuke had put his socks on , picked up the used towels and was now heading downstairs to make himself some coffee and food and Naruto some coffee with a heart attack in a cup. Although he didn't like the blonde's addiction to the overly salty instant ramen, he couldn't deny that he loved the taste he received when he and Naruto kissed. trotting into the kitchen he threw the towels down the stairs into the basement, which was also used as a laundry room. He then opened the fridge removing the things he would need such as a tomato, eggs, cheese, milk and sliced ham. He placed the retrieved items and placed them on the counter. Reaching up he opened the cupboard, or should he say Naruto's cupboard? Nothing except Naruto's ramen was aloud in this cupboard, this was Naruto's special cupboard. This cupboard to Naruto was like masturbation to a pubescent teen, necessary.

He took one of the instant ramen packages and placed it next to the kettle and peeled back the lid. He turned the dial so that the chosen ring on the hob would be nice and hot by the time he had prepared all of his ingredients. Taking out a knife, he flicked the kettle on so that Naruto wouldn't complain about the additional time it takes for the kettle to boil and the three minutes he would have to wait for his ramen to be just right.

Naruto had already pulled himself from bed, the boxers he had worn last night to bed had been riding up a little and it had been making him uncomfortable, what better excuse to get out of bed in the morning. Grumbling as he stood up, stretching all of the kinks out of his back, Naruto yawned loudly and made a beeline for the kitchen. Thanks to great genetics, Naruto had excellent hearing, he had heard the kettle being flicked on, and since Sasuke never used the kettle he knew it could be for one thing and one thing only;

His ramen.

Heading as casually as possible into the kitchen the blonde spotted Sasuke cutting one of his faved tomatoes on the chopping board. If Sasuke thought Naruto was obsessed with ramen, then listen to this;

Sasuke grew his own tomatoes.

Did Naruto grow his own ramen? No, no he did not. Although it would be totally cool if he could. Smiling about the image of a ramen garden that Naruto had pictured in his mind, he stepped behind his boyfriend, wrapped his arms around the raven's waist and placed his still tired head onto a strong shoulder.

"Hey good lookin'." The blonde smiled as he placed a good morning kiss on Sasuke smooth cheek.

"Good morning." Sasuke answered simply, smiling gently at the warm greeting he had received. The kettle had boiled and the hyper blonde took no time in pouring the hot water quickly into the ramen, Sasuke having to remind him that the water was indeed _hot_ and that he _could_ injure himself if he didn't _slow_down. Sasuke shook his head at the blonde's antics, nothing out of ordinary but it still amazed him how the blonde could get a smile out of him for being so oblivious when not the cutest puppy or fluffiest kitten could get him to smile easily. Placing the chopped tomato into the omelete that was cooking slowly in the frying pan, Sasuke then turned his attention to Naruto who was bouncing on one foot to the other, obviously impatient about the three minutes.

"So what are we doing today?" Sasuke asked, making sure to keep a look out for his omelet from the corner of his eye, there was nothing worse than burnt breakfast.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno, how about we just take a walk around and see what happens from there?" Sasuke couldn't really argue with Naruto's logic, every time the couple planned something, it was either put on hold for work, the weather would be a bitch or it ended that the two didn't actually want to do anything. Apparently the three minutes were up and Naruto had his chopsticks stirring the noodles so that they didn't all come up as one big clump. The tanned male took a seat at the island in the middle of the kitchen and began happily digging into his ramen. It was incredible how fast Naruto could eat ramen without choking on it. Although he didn't eat it as fast as most people believed.

Sasuke's omelete had finished cooking and after a couple of top noch flips that would make Gordon Ramsay curse less, he let the omelet slide from the frying pan and onto a waiting plate. Lifting the plate, his utensils and his fresh cup of coffee, Sasuke took a seat across from Naruto who was already almost half way through his ramen. Breakfast was usually ate in silence, not that it bothered either of them, they preferred to be able to eat without having to chew quickly when responding to something your partner has said and risk choking. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence either, both had things to think about, although Naruto would rather _not_think so early in the morning, but he had his ramen so he supposed it was fine.

Breakfast was over and Naruto had left to have a shower, after much convincing aka threatening from Sasuke. Sasuke sat in the living room flipping mindlessly through the channels, nothing interesting on although he did stay on the cartoons channel longer than the others. Once Naruto had appeared from upstairs dressed and ready to go Sasuke flipped the television off and walked over to put shoes on. Naruto had grabbed the car keys but decided against driving since it was the middle of summer and the weather was just perfect for a stroll, plus his car had a habit of over-heating.

With shoes on and wallets in pockets the couple headed out, both having to squint there eyes when hit with the suns powerful beams. There hands came together and fingers intertwined, since Konoha was such an open town on relationships they never got any bother from the locals, it was only a few tourists that would give disgusted stares and whispered comments about their _homosexuality_. People waved and smiled at them as they walked through town, Naruto smiling and waving happily back with Sasuke giving nods and smirks in acknowledgement.

"So where to first? Park or..?" Naruto trailed off waving his hand in a circular motion indicating that he hadn't thought that far ahead and couldn't come up with anywhere else. Sasuke chuckled along with Naruto's sheepish smile and agreed on the park. The two walked along the long, winding paths of Konoha's park. The woodlands made a great backdrop and the achers of well kept grass was perfect for having picnins or running around having fun on. Many children played on the jungle gym, others played football. Naruto watched as a group of young boys played footbal, one boy kicked the football a little too hard and it came flying towards Sasuke's head. Luckily for Sasuke Naruto had quick reflexes and was able to catch the ball before it hit his pale boyfriends pretty little face.

"Thank you Naru." Sasuke said gratefully, if the ball had even so much as _skiffed _his nose he swore that those kids wouldn't be able to recognise the ball once he was through with it.

"No probs babe, watch this." Naruto said with a wink and turned to kick the ball back to the boys, excited to show off his mad football skills to Sasuke. Naruto held up the ball and swung his leg back and kicked the ball, _hard. _A little too hard actually as the ball went sailing over the kids' heads and into the woods behind them. The young boys turned to Naruto after watching their ball go flying into the woods where it would probably take hours to find. With a couple of glares and mumblings about 'wait 'till their dad gets home's' the boys ventured into the woods to retrieve their lost ball.

Naruto turned back to Sasuke, laughing, Sasuke had a small smile painted on his face but it was nothing compared to the famous Uzumaki grin that Naruto was so damned famous for. Continuing along the paths the pair came across a bench, not just any bench this was the bench that had 'NUxSU' carved into it. Naruto had done that one night when he drunk and it was also the same night that Sasuke had agreed to move in with him. The heat pressing down on the two was great, and when the ice-cream vendor came into view it made the hot weather even better.

"Can you get me an in ice-cream Sasuke?" Naruto asked with his patented puppy dog eyes and pouty bottom lip. Sasuke snorted and thanked the lord that after all the years of knowing Naruto he had become immune to _the look._

"How about _you _get _me _an ice-cream? You know what I like, go slave, go go." Sasuke chuckled as Naruto stood with an over exaggerated huff and stomped towards the vendor. While Naruto got the ice-cream like a good little slave, Sasuke took the opportunity to sweep his eyes across the park. What he didn't expect to see though, was Sai. Sai used to be a good friend to both he and Naruto, that was until they had gotten together and Sai became insanely jealous. Neither knew who he was jealous of but he always seemed to be getting in the way of their relationship.

"Ooh Sasu, I didn't even see you there." Sai said sweetly with one of hated fake smiles. Sai had always had trouble interacting with other people, he had a habbit of giving them nicknames, but funny and cute nicknames more like he would call you something the opposite of what you actually were. Sakura, who was another good friend of the two, was dubbed 'ugly' even though Sakura had beauty that could compete with royalty and Naruto had been dubbed 'dickless'. Let's just say that Sasuke could prove that Naruto was anything _but _dickless.

"Hello Sai." Sasuke said politely, not wanting to cause too much trouble in a public park that was bustling with children that would be traumatised to hear what he _actually _wanted to say to Sai. His dark haired dopple-ganger took a seat next to him and put an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close.

"So how are you and _lover boy?._" Sai purred in his ear, sending shivers of disgust down his spine. "Everything okay? How's the sex life?" Sai asked coyly, sweeping his hand up and down Sasuke upper arm. Sasuke shrugged out of Sai's hold and scooted a couple of inches away from the other raven. "Aw don't be like that Sasu, I was only wondering. I'm only concerned for you after all."

"Sai, me and Naruto are doing great and our sex life is none of your business. Now if you'll excuse me, Naruto and I are leaving now." Sasuke hadn't actually planned to leave so early, he was enjoying his time in the park, but Sai had ruined it with his silly comments and over all presence. Walking over to the vendor Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the arm and began practically dragging him away. Luckily Naruto had already collected the ice-creams, although he'll never get the change back from the ten bucks that he gave the guy. Bang goes the idea for a ramen lunch, unless Sasuke is willing to pay.

"Why are you hauling me away and do you mind taking your ice-cream? It's starting to melt and it's running down my hand." Naruto spoke, really hoping that Sasuke would listen and take the ice-cream, his hand was getting all sticky. Sasuke came to a sudden halt, grateful that Naruto hadn't run into the back of him, he couldn't be dealing with an Ice-cream covered shirt. He let go of Naruto's arm, he wouldn't be surprised if the blonde had bruises in the morning, he sighed.

"Sorry, it was just Sai.....Again." He growled, taking the ice-cream. "Sorry." He said again, embarassed by his actions. "It's just...He's just.." Sasuke trailed off trying to find the words that described what Sai was.

"An ass?" Naruto supplied with a smile. Sasuke nodded and began licking around his ice-cream. The vanilla beverage had partially melted and droplets had began to run down his fingers. They both continued through the park, eating their ice-creams and all around enjoying each others company.

"Oh god, please tell me this is some kind of joke!" Naruto whined as the stood in the centre of town in front of the ramen shop, but not just _any _ramen shop, this was the _only _ramen shop in Konoha. After losing his change from the ice-cream because of Sasuke pulling him away, he had pleaded and pleaded for Sasuke to buy him a ramen lunch and after much persuasion, Sasuke had caved and agreed. Now that they were actually here Naruto, much to horror, discovered that the ramen shop was closed for renovation! Blasphemy! This was an outrage! Where was he going to get lunch now?! He's going to starve, wither away into flesh and bone until one day, _poof! _He disappears from existence.

"Don't over exaggerate, we'll just go somewhere else for lunch." Sasuke said as soothingly as possible. He was having doubts about being able to calm Naruto and get him to eat somewhere else without having to bash the idiots skull in. Shaking his head in exasperation Sasuke began walking to one of the many cafe's that lined Konoha's town centre.

"I don't wanna go anywhere else! I want ramen!" Naruto said childishly. Jogging to catch up with Sasuke who was just entering the cafe that was the least crowded. Narutofollowed close behind, the colour scheme was horrific. Green and orange? Seriously? I mean Naruto had a thing for orange but paired with green? Yuck. Sasuke had taken a seat at one of the booths near the window and was already scanning the menu. Naruto joined and opened his own menu, less than enthusiastic about having to eat anywhere besides Ichiraku ramen.

"Youth smoothie, youthful nachos and macaroni cheese.....Oh wait sorry, macaroni topped with youthful cheddar cheese and sliced tomato...Doesn't this all sound familiar?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow as he read the menu out loud. Once they both come to the realisation of why the menu sounded familiar, it was too late to escape.

"Hi Naruto! Hi Sasuke! Welcome to the most youthful restaurant in town! You already know me, Rock Lee, I'll be your waiter! So, what can I get you?" Yes, Rock Lee, now Lee might be a good friend to the duo and completely reliable whenever you needed him but Sasuke and Naruto could only put up with so much of his 'youthufl spirit'.

"Uh..Y'know I think we're good, I just suddenly became tired. Time to hit the sack huh Sasuke?" Naruto pointed out with a clearly fake yawn and a sly wink towards the Uchiha. Sasuke rolled his eyes but nodded none the less.

"Yeah, time to get home I guess." He said in his normal tone of voice whilst standing, Naruto doing the same not two seconds later.

"Oh well, you guys should pop in some other time when your youthful spirits aren't so tired." Lee said with one of his brilliant smiles. The couple smiled back and left the cafe quickly, but not too quickly as to arouse suspicion. They both shared a chuckle as they headed home, deciding to just make lunch there.

Night time had rolled around quickly and after lunch and dinner it was time to sit down for a sunday night movie and cuddle on the couch.

"So what movie do you want to watch?" Sasuke asked Naruto as he raked through the cabinets that held their impressive collection of movies, some more child friendly than others. Sasuke had spotted a few that caught his interest but it was Naruto's night to choose so he had to make do.

"How about The league of extraordinary gentleman?" Naruto suggested. Sasuke nodded glad because that was one of the films that he actually enjoyed and could watch more than half way through without getting bored. Sasuke popped the dvd into the machine, grabbed the remote and sat on the couch. Cuddling up close to Naruto who had brought a blanket, he pressed play. Naruto's arm had encircled Sasuke's shoulder and was rubbing up in down slowly, the hand trailed down onto Sasuke's ribcage, Sasuke twitched and Naruto's hand stilled.

"Don't you dare Naruto." Sasuke warned, he knew what Naruto was thinking and it didn't please him in the slightest, well it did a little but let's not tell Naruto that shall we?

"Oh, you mean don't tickle you? Why wouldn't I?" Naruto grinned, hudging his nose against Sasuke's temple. The hand resting on Sasuke's side moved, slowly at first but gradually getting faster. Sasuke squirmed and twitched, giggling, yes Uchiha Sasuke was actually _giggling! _I know, someone call the authorites, the newspaper, the mental hospital, anything!

"N-no, ahaha stop! No, Naruto! Stop!" He laughed, tears strolling down his cheeks, he wasn't sad, but he couldn't breath from laughing. After he had kicked Naruto in the shin enough times to get him to stop Sasuke had ended up lying on his back and Naruto laid atop him. Naruto leaned his head down to kiss Sasuke's soft lips, their laughs and smiles caught in between. Naruto pulled back, his forehead rested against Sasuke's, both had contented smiles on their faces.

"This film is boring now." Naruto smiled suggestively. Sasuke chuckled and pushed the big lug off of him, standing from the couch he looked over his shoulder to his dumbstruck blonde with a sexy smirk.

"Follow me then." He said smoothly and headed upstairs. Naruto, albeit confused, followed. Sasuke lead him into the bedroom, where he(Sasuke) laid down on the bed, hands above his head, legs hanging carelessly over the edge. "Well?" Sasuke smirked again.

"Sasuke what?..." Naruto trailed off, eyebrows furrowed. Sasuke sat up on the bed, resting on his palms, an angry look etched across his face.

"Are you kidding me? You're the one who suggested it!" Sasuke said, apparently outraged with Naruto's complete obliviousness.

"What? I was suggesting that we watch porn! But, real life porn is so much better." Naruto winked, seriously hoping he had lightened Sasuke mood, even by just a little. He walked forward, fully entering the bedroom. He kneeled in front of Sasuke, taking one of the pale hands and kissed the palm. "Love you." Naruto mumbled into the flesh. Sasuke smiled, he could never stay mad at the idiot for long. He was in love, so sue him. He leaned forward and used his thumb and forefinger to tilt Naruto's chin up and he placed a sweet kiss on the blondes tangy lips.

"You're forgiven. You big idiot." Sasuke meant that affectionately, honestly he did. He took the blondes hand and pulled him on top of his own slighter smaller body. The two kissed passionately, tongues wrapping around each others. Hands wandered over bodies, touching everything that they could reach. Sasuke's shirt was the first item, but certainly not the last, item of clothing to come off. Naruto's skilled fingers expertly found Sasuke's sensitive nipples, flicking and rubbing the pert nubs. Sasuke mewled-in a manly way of course-Gripping the sheets in a death grip, his knuckles turning white.

This wasn't rough or animalistic, it was slow and passionate. Their bodies fit together like two peices of a puzzle and when Naruto entered Sasuke, they moved in sync. Naruto lavished Sasuke's body with kisses and touches as he moved inside him, feeling him inside and out. Sasuke moaned and mewled, holding Naruto as if he were his life line, which in a way, he was. Sasuke couldn't imagine living without Naruto, he just couldn't fathom it, it did not compute.

"Naru, close." Sasuke panted in Naruto's ear. Naruto nodded indicating that he was close to climax as well. With a few more solid thrusts, they came, almost simontaneously.

"Love you, ya prissy bitch."

"Love you too, you big idiot."

Both laughed and shred one more goodnight kiss before falling asleep in a tangle of limbs and sheets.

_**Don't blame me! I didn't want to do a full out, stick a dick in you lemon. ^-^" But yeah, first lemon (type thing) first fic xD Hope you enjoyed it, reviews are nice but I can survive without them. I'd just like to know if I should write anymore stories x3**_

_All rights reserved; Master Of The Day 2010_


End file.
